


Podfic of Sherlock Playing in the Dead of Night

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: Can I have some fluffy Johnlock to the tune of Blackbird, please?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of Sherlock Playing in the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sherlock Playing in the Dead of Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483620) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> I have no idea what to put for the summary. Oh well.  
> Also, here's the karaoke track (for copyright reasons): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-iVqr3TCBs

You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/40qvwx9z4n74y6t/Sherlock_Playing_in_the_Dead_of_Night/file).

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! There's another one! I couldn't choose between which one I wanted to post, so I decided to do both. Again, I hope you enjoy it, You-Know-Who! (And I'm NOT referring to Voldemort.)  
> Also, happy New Year's everyone! I'm glad this awful year is FINALLY over. Good riddance, 2020!


End file.
